1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to hydrogen sulfide gas alarm systems and more specifically to a method of communicating and remotely configuring such a system.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogen sulfide, H2S, is a toxic gas that often accompanies the production of gas, oil and water. H2S can usually be contained, but if it escapes, an H2S monitor can be used for alerting personnel in the area. In response to sensing about 10 to 20 ppm of H2S, typical H2S monitors will sound an alarm that warns of the danger. Once the alarm sounds, personnel often have sufficient time to vacate the area. In some cases, however, someone or everyone in the area may be overcome by the gas and fall to the ground. Since H2S is heavier than air, an unconscious person lying on the ground may continue breathing the toxic gas. If outside help is not quickly summoned to the area, eventually those continuing to breath the gas may die.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,252,510 and 6,670,887 and U.S. patent application US-2004/0056771-A1 disclose an H2S system that provides a remote alarm signal upon sensing an excessive amount of H2S at a distant location. The system appears to be designed for an established chemical plant where the H2S monitor is at a fixed, known location. Such a system may be fine for monitoring hydrogen sulfide gas at a particular location, but it may be inadequate in cases where the conditions or location of the H2S monitored area changes from one day to the next.
In the oil and gas industry, for example, on one day, H2S may be monitored at first well site; and on another day, another well site at a completely different location may be monitored. As the location of the worksite changes, other things may also change, such as the expected H2S concentration in the area, the allowable H2S concentration limit for triggering an alarm, parties responsible for the equipment and personnel at the worksite, parties responsible for the worksite itself, the exact location where rescue workers should be sent, etc. Such changes can lead to havoc when an H2S alarm goes off, as there may be little time to react with an appropriate plan of action for the immediate conditions at the site.
Consequently, a need exists for a method of providing a quick and appropriate response to an H2S emergency at remote, spaced-apart worksites where the conditions and location of the worksites may change.